Hetaloid : Hetalia and Vocaloid can mix!
by CrazyAnimeOtaku198
Summary: Hi everyone I am back with yet another random story ... welcome to Hetaloid . Basically this story will be a series of one shots based off Vocaloid songs and each story will feature a Hetalia character. Also some one shots will have Nekotalia, Nyotalia, Human AU, and 2p! Hetalia in it depending on what the song is about. Fair warning some stories may be very dark due to the song.
1. Spain's Owatta

**Hi everyone I am back with a new story that I hope everyone can enjoy. Okay so this will basically be a series of one shots with Hetalia characters acting out Vocaloid songs. The idea for this came to me while I was listening to "Headphone Actor "by the Vocaloid named IA and I could not get this idea out of my head so I decided to finally act on it. Anyway hope you enjoy and Vocaloid song suggestions are welcome as well as suggestions for which Hetalia character should act the song out . **

**Disclaimer : I do not own either Vocaloid or Hetalia but if I did I would be as awesome as Prussia !**

**Song this is based off of: "Owatta"**

**Vocaloid who sings it : Kamui Gakupo with Rin and Miku accompaniment**

**Main character of this one shot: Spain with France and Prussia stalking him**

* * *

When Spain slowly woke up he attempted to sit up in his bed but his body objected and he found he could not move at all. After minutes of attempting to push his blankets off of him Spain was about to give in to his desire of going back to sleep but that was when he finally noticed his tomato alarm clock and instantly jumped out of bed. The reason for this sudden course of action being that Spain overslept agian and today was supposed to be the day when he was planning on taking his little Roma around the city of Madrid. Spain did not want to keep Romano waiting too long and quickly put on his clothing and ran out the door grabbing only a single slice of bread for breakfast. The Spanish man was in such a rush that he did not notice his two friends Prussia and France humming in the background while following him out the door with wide grins on thier faces .

Twenty minutes later Spain made it to the nearest train station with his friends following behind him and he reached into his pockets but found nothing in them. He did a traditional face palm when he realised he forgot both his wallet and train ticket while rushing out of his house . Meanwhile, France and Prussia did not bother to help thier friend and instead continued to hum in the background while watching Spain freak out over forgetting his things.

Spain eventually calmed down and ran all the way back home to retrive the items he forgot while France and Prussia followed him in car . By now Spain knew he was going to be late for the tour he promised Romano and attempted to call Romano by using his cell but grew even more despaired when he saw his cell was out of charge. At the sight of the this Prussia and France howled with laughter but luckily were a distance away from Spain so he did not hear them and when Spain slunk into an emo corner Prussia and France continued to hum while watching this friend slink into a state of depression.

Spain's state of depression did not last long since he was normally quite happy no matter the situtation and suddenly he thought that maybe if he could call Romano ahead of time maybe Romano would not be so angry with him. Spain ran to the nearest payphone he could find on the sidewalk and attempted to dial Romano's phone number but then he suddenly remembered he never carried any spare change. This did not cause Spain to give up though as he ran to the nearest convinience store to ask for some spare change and once the nice counter lady gave him some of her spare change after he flirted with her a bit Spain ran to the payphone agian but found he could not remember Romano's phone number.

France and Prussia could not believe thier friend's bad luck today but still would not help him and the two of them just continued to troll around and hum . Meanwhile , Spain knew Romano was going to kill him for being so late but he refused to give up and decided that he should still show up even though he was very late. An hour later Spain finally made it to the appointed meeting place and looked around for his little Roma but could not find him to the overflowing crowd today . Heck the Spanish man could not even walk a mere two feet without bumping into some random tourist . France and Prussia had no trouble with the crowd though since France scared away most of the females around them with his flirting methods and the two of them quickly weaved through the thin crowd and continued to hum behind Spain.

After nearly thirty minutes of searching for Romano Spain went to the nearest convinience store and bought a charger to charge his phone enough for one call to Romano. He then connected his phone to the charger and waited for five minutes until his phone had enough charge to turn on . As Spain scanned through his messages to see if Romano called he saw a text message from Romano and opened it up beginning to imagine Romano's anger at him. These illusions were instantly shattered when Romano's text said that he was too busy to take the tour which made Spain very angry. Everything he had to go through the entire morning was all a waste and not only was it mid-day by now but Spain just spent thirteen dollars on a cell phone charger he did not need. Spain fumed at this and began to rant over wasting his day when suddenly he felt a pair of hands touch him . He quickly turned around only to see Prussia smiling at him and France offering him ice cream.

France temptingly waved the icecream in front Spain and said " Spain that was quite the show you put on today Prussia and I figured you would like this ."

Spain accepted the icecrean savoring the tasty coolness of it and look at his friends with confusion " Wait the two of you were watching me the whole time ?"

"Kesese I am surprised you did not notice us I mean we were stalking you all day and humming like a bunch of idiots." Prussia said while showing Spain some pictures he took in the morning .

" Well I was busy worrying about my little Roma and our meeting was canceled in the end ."

A small smirk grew on France's lips as he said " I guess the lesson learned here is that you should never forget to charge your phone."

Spain instantly agreed with this lesson mentally vowing to never forget to charge his phone agian to avoid having to go on another wild goose chase. He then join his two friends and the three members of The Bad Touch Trio went to the nearest bar to do what they usually do in bars ... flirt with the many pretty ladies and drink like there is no tommorow. In fact Prussia already had Germany on speed dial just in case the three of them got into another bar fight like last time.

* * *

**So ends the first one shot I hope it was not too cheesy for the many readers out there . I tried my best to make this based off of the song "Owatta" which is sung by Gakupo . The reason I chose this song first is because I can just imagine Spain replacing Gackupo's place in this song and Prussia and France just trolling around like Miku and Rin did in the song. Also I believed this song would be a great place to start from since it is very humorus and light and has a very simple meaning to it which is basically never forget to charge you cellphone XD. Anyway I will eventually get to doing the dark songs or sexual songs if that's what the readers want and I am accepting song suggestions for the next one-shot. If I get no feedback I will just go ahead and do "It's a Wonderful Cat's Life" by Len and Gumi.**


	2. Uninstalled by Italy

**Yay I finally finished the next Hetaloid one shot and I hope everyone likes it :D. This one shot was requested by Yappy24 who was the first to fav this story and I hope this one shot is good for everyone. Quick warning though this one shot will be very dark due to the song it is based on and there will be character death ... if you hate character death then I suggest you skip out on this since there will be a whole lot of it ! Also another warning this can be considered a GerIta one shot so if you hate this pairing then I suggest you should not read this... Well that is all I have to say for now so on with the one shot ! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Vocaloid or Hetalia but if I did Russia and Kaito would start thier own scarf wearing duo XD**

**Song this is based off of : "UNINSTALL"**

**Original Vocaloid singer of the song: Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Miku , etc. * I do not know the original version of the song since there are so many different versions of it ***

**Main Character of this one shot : North Italy/ Dark Italy**

**Side Characters : Germany , Japan , Prussia , Austria, and Hungary**

* * *

When Germany first found Italy in a tomato box in the middle of the woods he believed this to be the beginning of a long term friendship . What Germany did not know was that Italy had other thoughts on thier relationship and when Italy was discovered by Germany he believed this to be destiny and began to think that Germany had "chosen" him...

Up until World War one Italy believed he was very special to Germany and he was the only one Germany cared for but these illusions were shattered once Germany introduced his new Italian friend to his older brother Prussia and his long time allies Austria and Hungary . This was when Italy finally realised he was not the only one Germany cared for and he felt his heart slowly crack at the thought of having to share the German with anyone else . But, he did not let his jealousy show for Germany's sake and continued to put on a now forced smile everyday to not worry anyone . What Germany and the others did not know was that now a question was slowly eating away at Italy's heart ... _What do I need to do to make you look at me and me alone ? _

As this question slowly nawed at the inside of Italy he fell into a state of self-denial refusing to believe that he was not the only one who Germany cherised. He continued attempting to deny the relationship Austria , Hungary , and Prussia had to Germany but eventually found he could not deny any longer especially after watching Germany have pleasurable times with the three Nations. After denial failed Italy was forced to pretend to be an idiot who did not know the meaning of anger to not worry his precious German . The act worked and Germany continued to dote on his Italian friend but he did not know that the Italian was slowly begining to lose it since he still knew he was not Germany's one and only .

Then came the time of World War Two and that was when Italy finally discovered the long awaited answer to the question that was slowly destroying him from the inside. The path leading to the discovery of the answer was formed when Italy and Germany found themselves lost in the desert and Italy enjoyed being lost since it gave him more alone time with his beloved Germany. Sadly this alone time did not last long for that was when the duo encountered the Japanese man who soon became Germany's ally and Italy's personal enemy. Italy's long time hatred for Japan began when Germany asked the small Japanese man to join in thier allience . Personally the fact that Germany was asking such a question deeply hurt Italy and made him wonder if Germany believed he was not good enough . _Is Germany attempting to replace me ? _ Italy asked himself but did not speak his question out loud for he did not want to concern his German friend . After Japan joined in thier allience Italy's hatred for the Japanese man grew stronger every day and his mind became filled with the idea of Germany replacing him with Japan. With each passing day Italy could also feel the mask he put up to hide his true feelings slowly begin to crack every time he saw the German praise Japan instead of him . Italy attempted to endure the pain he felt but soon he could not take it anymore and after a day spent in a locked room allowing his feelings to pour out he finally found a way to eliminate his "competition" ...

The series of murders began with Japan ... after years spent in suffering Italy was tired of having to bear his pain alone and wanted the others to feel the way he has been feeling all this time . In fact he wanted Japan to be the first so one day after having to endure yet another training session filled with praises for the small Japanese man Italy followed Japan back to his room . Japan did not stand a chance since Italy quickly took the small man by surprise and knocked him out to make him an easier victim to handle. Once Japan came to he was bound to a chair by the use of wire and when he looked at Italy hoping to see some sign of mercy he did not find any instead he was meet with blood red eyes filled with hatred and blood lust. At that moment Japan gave up any hope of escape since the look Italy was giving him told him he would not be making it out alive . As Japan had suspected Italy did not even bother to show an ounce of mercy to him and instead of ending the job quickly the Italian enjoyed every second of Japan's screams as the Italian broke each of his limbs one by one . By the time Italy was finished nothing was left of the Japanese man except his blood and huge amounts of shredded skin and other things ... Italy enjoyed the feeling of looking over his handywork and now that he thought about it he wanted to see Prussia , Austria, and Hungary suffer the same fate . And suffer the same fate the three Nations did as Italy quickly finished them off one by one but not before having a little fun with them . When Italy was busy with Austria pain filled screams filled the room but no one heard them since Italy took careful measures to not be caught in the act . Then he went to Prussia and soon the once great kingdom was sobbing uncontrollably and begging for some sign of mercy but the Italian would not show him any . Finally after Prussia was disposed of Italy went after his former care taker Hungary and as her cries of pain filled his ears he almost felt a twinge of sympathy for the Hungarian . But , the sympathy was soon lost when he reminded himself Hungary was the only one left keeping him from Germany. Soon this last barrier from Germany was gone and Italy regretted nothing since he now knew Germany was all his and his alone .

At the funeral all the Nations with the exception of Italy were saddened over the number of deaths that occured but the one who was the most broken afterwards was Germany. The loss of four of his closest friends had broken him and he himself knew that he would never be the same ever agian. He did not want to dissapoint his last remaining friend Italy with his new found weakness and told the Italian that it would be better off if he was left alone but Italy refused. Italy's loyalty warmed Germany's broken heart and as he cried into Italy's shoulder at the funeral he found himself more closer to the Italian then he ever had been . Little did Germany know that Italy was the one who broke him in the first place but no matter how hard any Nation tried they could never link any of the murders towards Italy since the Italian did a great job of covering up his involvement in the killings. Although afterwards after watching the pain the deaths caused to everyone Italy began to feel regret for his actions but the regret that began to swell inside him dissapated when Germany cried into his shoulders . Seeing Germany finally come to him and only him for comfort made Italy finally feel special once agian and now he knew what he did was necessary in order to finally get his German .

* * *

**Finally finshed this and I have to say I feel very depressed now for writing something like this T_T . Normally I avoid writing dark stories since it makes me feel depressed afterwards but once I began to type out the story the words would not stop ... anyway now I will never look at Italy the same way agian . I hope I did a great job of making a dark one shot and please give me some feedback on this so I know how to make my next dark one shot even better. Thanks for reading and if anyone wants to know I like Kaito's version of "UNINSTALL" the best especially after watching "Story of a Blue Rabbit" .**


	3. The Love Story of a certain Japaneko

**Hello to everyone again I am back and apparently I am not dead which is great :D . Lately I have not been updating new one shots due to Spring Break and yes I know I should have more time on my hands since I have no school but apparently Spring Break for my friend's is the signal to drag me with them to where ever they want to go -_- . Anyway I am back now which is all that matters and I am happy to say this one shot will not have any character death although it may be sad but I hope the appearance of Japaneko helps to ease the pain . Also there will be two pairing's involved in this one shot so the general rule is that if you hate the paring's involved then you do not have to read the story . I hate when people hate on me for including a pairing they do not enjoy even though I already warned them ahead of time and they did not have to read in the first place . So please can we not do pairing complaints if you do not like the pairing then you can always skip out on the one shot ... I am just creating these one shots based on my opinion of the song and what the song represents .**

**Disclaimer : Once again I am sad to inform you that Hetalia and Vocaloid do not belong to me although if they did Belarus and Mayu would start a group called "Sisters united to marry Russia" XD .**

**Song this is based off of : "A Love Story of a Certain Bakeneko"**

**Original Vocaloid singer of this song : Len Kagamine**

**Main Character of one shot : Japaneko *Nekotalia Japan***

**Side Characters / Mentioned Characters : America and England **

**Pairing's in this one shot : UsUk *America and England* and Ameripan *America and Japan***

* * *

Japaneko knew if he could not keep his secret it would mean he would be forced to accept losing everything in the process which would ultimately split his heart in two .

This one line begins the tale of a certain Japaneko who bound himself to a human only to fall in love with the human in the end ...

A cold wind blew across the cemetery as a certain Japanese bobtail padded along the ground with the thought of only food on his mind . The cemetery was only one of the many short cuts Japaneko took every night to go to his regular mouse hunting grounds but tonight instead of taking the favorable field short cut something in his stomach told him to go to the cemetery instead which he was now regretting . Not only did the cemetery creep the little bobtail out but it did not help that tonight was a full moon which made the cemetery seem even more desolate then it usually was . Walking as fast as he could past the tomb stones Japaneko was more than happy to leave the field of the dead but suddenly stopped when he caught sight of a blond human male with a strange hair curl wearing an aviator jacket crying over what seemed to be the body of another man . Feeling a tug of sadness on his own little heart Japaneko stealthily hid in the shadows to not be seen and moved in closer until finally he was able to catch a glimpse at the dead human . The now deceased male human was wearing a green military uniform with messy strawberry blond hair and had what appeared to be caterpillars on his face but on closer inspection the small bobtail could pick out that they were eyebrows. Watching the Strange human cry over his loved one caused Japaneko to feel great sadness for the human to the point where he wanted to see the crying human smile and he promptly forgot about his hunger for mice since the hunger for food was soon replaced with a different type of hunger. Japaneko began to desire this smile so badly that he decided he would make the human smile once again and on that very night the small Japanese bobtail turned himself into the deceased human and swore on the present full moon to live as the deceased human did in order to make the crying human smile .

After turning into the deceased human Japaneko followed the other human home and confronted the human before he could enter his home . His appearance caused the other human to freeze in shock and the two stood there facing each other for a good five minutes until the human suddenly sprang forward and hugged Japaneko with a bone crushing grip but the human soon relaxed his grip and simply began to cry into Japaneko's shoulder as the now human cat patted him on the back and comforted him .

Japaneko then told the crying human " I will never leave you alone again " which only caused the human to cry harder into his shoulder . This in turn caused Japaneko to feel extremely guilty for attempting to replace the human's loved one and he began to consider himself a cruel person for doing such a thing .

After the human got over the shock of seeing his loved one again he began to question the difference in personality Japaneko had to his actual deceased loved one since the human still believed Japaneko to be his actual love . Due to the human's questioning Japaneko was soon forced to fake amnesia since he did not have the deceased man's memories and the human actually believed him and stopped questioning in hopes the person who he believed to be his lover would soon regain his memories. The human's blind trust in him only caused Japaneko to feel even more guilty inside but Japaneko was willing to bear the guilt as long as he made the human smile . Japaneko also believed that all his lies could be forgiven since he too was beginning to love the human .

After over a month of posing as the deceased human Japaneko fell fully in love with the human but one night the human touched Japaneko's face and looked into what appeared to be his loved ones eyes and said " Hey, your eyes are different from his " at this Japaneko was filled with paralyzing fear because what the human had just told himwas indeed true .

Instead of having the emerald green eyed the deceased human possessed Japaneko's disguise instead had his chocolate brown eyes that Japaneko prayed the human would not notice .

Noticing Japaneko's fear the man then quickly said " But, I don't care " while hugging Japaneko even tighter than he normally did and then planting a kiss on the disguised cat's lips . Japaneko was amazed that the human still loved him even though he was not who he claimed to be and hugged the human back as the human began to tremble and say " Don't Leave me alone anymore " . At this statement Japaneko's happiness was soon replaced with sorrow since he knew he could not stay with the human forever and feeling emotions of both love and sadness inside him Japaneko then realized that this must be his punishment for taking the deceased human's place.

Soon after Japaneko realized his love for the human was his punishment for his actions the human disguised cat began to transform back to his original form which was originally as a Japanese bobtail . The human could only stare in horror as his current love turned back into the cat he once was and Japaneko attempted to say something to reassure his love but found that he lost the ability to speak the human language . The human then began to cry and poor Japaneko was unable to see his love cry once more so he fled as fast as he could and never looked back at his special human lover ever again . As Japaneko fled his last wish for his human love was that his lover hated him for his actions and would forget him .

America could only stare as his originally feline lover fled and whispered " Thank you " hoping that one day Japaneko would realize that he will cherish what they had .

* * *

**Waahh I feel so sad after writing this curse my imagination T_T . Anyway there you have it another completed one shot I would like some feed back on how to improve my one shots so if you have any constructive criticism to offer me then please feel free to post it in a review . Also I am taking one shot suggestions so if you have a specific Vocaloid song you would like me to write on then you are always welcome to suggest a song , main characters for the song and main pairings I will gladly do a one shot of any song suggestion that comes my way as long as it is a Vocaloid song :D**


	4. A terrible ending Fairy Tale

Hi everyone I am back with a new chappie :D . Anyway this will be a short author note since I really do not have much to say this time except that I will not post a new one shot until next Sunday at best since this whole week I will be out of New York due to a field trip I am going on to Boston ... so without further ado here is our new chappie :)

**Disclaimer : I still do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid but if I did Haku and Ukraine would be best friends due to their similar personalities and character design .**

**Song this is based off of : " The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood "**

**Original Vocaloid singer of song : Len and Rin Kagamine **

**Main Characters of one shot : Wolf AU Germany and Nyotalia Italy **

**Side Characters / Mentioned Characters : England ,Romano, and America **

**Pairing's in this one shot : GerIta**

*** Note : The only reason I Nyotaliazed Italy in this one shot is that Little Red Riding Hood is supposed to be a girl I have no problems with writing yaoi and might do a yaoi pairing of Germany and Italy sometime soon ***

_Red Riding Hood thoughts are in italics_

**Germany the wolf thoughts in bold**

_**Their combined thoughts are both italic and bold **_

* * *

Unknown Narrator P.O.V

The story begins by coincidence disguised as an inevitable scene ...

Ludwig's P.O.V

Laying by the trunk of the tree I normally find refuge and comfort in after my older brother gives me a hard time I stared off into the expansive clearing separated by two crossroads and at first stared into the empty distance but soon I blinked in surprise as I saw a girl covered in red approaching the crossroads . The girl herself was not surprising in fact she looked very pretty with light brown hair tied in a pig tail with an attached hair curl and all the red dress with red cloak to match she was wearing , as she bounded up the hill what truly surprised me was the fact that she was in this section of this forest . Normally the villagers of the nearby town told their children to avoid this area entirely for fear of being eaten by wolves such as myself but in truth us wolves were not bad people . Did we eat people ? Nope . Did we skin them alive and wear their skin to disguise ourselves ? Ewww ... We do not really have to do that since we look human enough already in fact the only thing that would give me away as a wolf were the dark blue ears that poked up from the top of my neat blond hair and the claws I had instead of finger nails but everything else I had looked pretty human . Just thinking about the myths the villagers told about us wolves was enough to make me angry and it did not help there was always a certain villager with dark brown hair and a weird hair curl running around the village warning the people about the " wolf bastards " . After minutes of fuming over all the wolf myths the villagers created I became so lost in my own thoughts that I did not notice the pretty girl approach me and when she tapped me on the shoulder I was jolted out of my thoughts and momentarily showed my fangs in surprise which was enough to scare the girl away . As I watched the girl run into the darker parts of the forest I chased after her which I believed would be an easy task but Mein Gott she was quite the runner . After about an hour of two of running I finally caught up to the girl and found her crouched over on the ground and hugging her knees . I actually felt bad for her since after all it was my fault she was lost in the first place and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the crossroads .

Little Red Riding Hood P.O.V

After finally making it to the top of the hill I allowed myself to simply fall on the soft grass in the grass and lay there taking deep breaths to slow down my pulse . As I lay there I could begin to imagine how angry Romano would be that I took this path instead of the normal one but I really had no choice this time . Romano told me to deliver the bread he made before it got cold but if I took the usual route around the swamp it would take me hours before I finally got to our paying customers and by then the bread would be too cold . So instead I decided to take the shorter way to the next town and after only ten minutes of traveling I was already half way there . In fact as I stood up again while fixing my red cloak and hood and brushing off the stray strands of grass off my red skirt I could see the next town just over the next hill and in front of me there was a crossroads with two signs . One sign stated that the road was headed to my destination while the other sign was chipped and looked very worn out and the path it marked looked like it was heading deeper into the scary forest . I obviously knew which path to take and as I began walking onto the intended path I could already see my brother smiling at me for doing a job well done and continued to imagine Romano's smile but these thoughts instantly dissipated as I noticed an ancient tree standing in the middle of the cross roads and on the side facing the forest path sat a boy looking around my age . As I stepped of the path I walked around the tree and finally got a good look at the boy and had to admit he did look kind of handsome in comparison to the other guys in the village . As I took the boys features in I noticed he had piercing blue eyes fixed in a serious gaze as if he were thinking something over and he had neat blond hair that looked nice but when I took a closer look at the hair I could see something blue sticking out of it . As I stared at him my curiosity began to grow until finally I could not contain it and I tapped the boy on his shoulder . At first the boy did not react to me so I continued to repeatedly tap him until he began to turn around I was happy that he finally noticed me but this happiness soon changed into fear as he whipped around and actually snarled while showing two fangs jutting out of otherwise normal teeth . I think I actually gasped in horror once I realized he was one of those wolves in the stories my brother normally told and ran away immediately not noticing that I headed into the dark forest . I only realized I was in the dark forest when I finally ran out of breath and I could not see any light coming out from the path I just came from I fact I did not even know where I was anymore . As I came to the sickening realization that I was all alone and did not know the way back I began to whimper in fear and jumped at every little noise being made . It got to the point that I found myself crouched on the ground hugging my knees and waiting for the end but that was when someone grabbed me by the arm and dragged all the way back to the crossroads .

Unknown Narrator P.O.V

Little did Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf know that their encounter was nothing short of a scenario or what most people like to call destiny . In fact this encounter of theirs sparked unrequited love but alas the two could never hope to be together . Having to face heartbreak myself before I did not want the wolf and the girl to suffer the same fate so I told the girl what would happen if their romance continued and she vowed to avoid the wolf to prevent his planned death if their little romance continued . Now as I dipped my pen onto the blank pages that were yet to be written I watched as the girl began to avoid the wolf knowing the outcome if their love continued and now instead of purposely taking the wrong path to encounter the wolf the girl took the path she always intended to take in order to save the wolf . Meanwhile , I had to watch as the wolf fell in a state of depression while he watched the girl take the other path every single day and every day I began to cry as I watched the wolf begin to cry over the loss of his love thinking that she did not like him anymore . I wish I could have changed the fate of the two of them but sadly I could not in fact the only action I could take was watch as events unfolded since their destinies have been set to the death of the wolf if the two of them remained together .

Ludwig and Little Red Riding Hood P.O.V

As both wolf and human went their separate ways they both had the same thoughts on their situation and felt an ache in their hearts that never left since it was missing it's other half .

**_I want to meet you _**

**_I want to touch you _**

_** or at least be able to talk to you** _

_But it's impossible_

**Your frail and beautiful **

_Your sly and kind _

_Our love signals the end _

_**It's cruel we are cursed **_

_**Our fate will never change **_

**Why must I be a wolf**_** ?**_

_Why must I be a human ?_

**_This is what is keeping us separate _**

**_What separates us is the fact we are ..._**

_**a wolf and little red riding hood **_

Ludwig P.O.V

A dull ache resounded over my chest as I once again watched Little Red Riding Hood take the other way while I myself was on his usual side of the path which was leading to the dark forest . As I watched the girl that I now had come to know as my one and only love take the other path yet again I could only hope that maybe Red Riding Hood would one day come to my path again . As she finally left my line of sight I broke into tears and sulked back into the dark forest intending to come tomorrow to see if things would change and Red Riding Hood would come back for me .

Little Red Riding Hood P.O.V

As I walked down the road I now took everyday to go deliver my brother's food to paying customers I cast one quick glance at the other path and could see the faint outline of Ludwig . While walking by I could even imagine his intense gaze focused on me and I wanted to turn around and hug him but knew that I must not in order to protect him . It caused me all sorts of pain everyday to ignore him completely and take the other path but I managed to continue on in order to save Ludwig from his fate . In fact one day I made the mistake of casting a glance at Ludwig while going down the path and my resolve nearly broke when I saw him crying on his path but I stayed firm since I would rather be away from Ludwig and know that he is alive instead being with him and watching him die .

Ludwig and Little Red Riding Hood P.O.V

**You don't catch my gaze **

**and my voice doesn't reach you **

_**Only our sighs **_

_**overlap with our sadness **_

_**I can't meet you , and **_

_**I can't touch you , and **_

_**I can't talk to you but it's alright **_

**Your helpless and cheerful **

_and your awkward and brave _

**_but it's fine as long as we are right here_**

**_If you won't call this love _**

**_there's no need for words as long as we both feel it in our hearts _**

_the ending will never change ... _

Ludwig P.O.V

**I want to see you again **

**I want to touch you once more **

**In fact all I need is to speak with you one last time **

**your an adorable girl and I am a gentle wolf **

**Yet why are you avoiding me ?**

Ludwig and Little Red Riding Hood P.O.V

_**How many times **_

_**How many times**_

_**do I have to pray to god ... **to change our fate _**to bring you back **

_**Unfortunately I am **_

_Only a girl _

**only a wolf **

_I want to hug you whenever you cry _

_But I know I must not try to tempt fate _

**I want to love you **

**I want to embrace you **

**yet why are you avoiding me ?**

_No matter how much I pray _

_no matter how much I beg _

_I can never be a wolf like you_

**No matter how much I pray **

**no matter how much I beg **

**I can never lose my claws or fangs **

_So In order to keep you safe I'll be on the other path _

_always ..._

Unknown Narrator P.O.V

Once I finished writing always on the now filled with words page I took one last look at the image of Ludwig and Little Red Riding Hood sitting on opposite sides of the tree and looking sadly at the two different paths they were facing , a tear slipped down my cheek and landed on the picture . I soon had to raise my hand to wipe all the tears away and eventually I snapped the book shut before I flooded the entire basement with my tears and ruined the book . I then quickly left the basement and opened a room at the end of the hallway and the sight of my little Alfie playing with the toy soliders I made for him was enough to make me forget about the sad ending for now .

Opening the door I slipped inside the room and shut the door with a click which instantly brought the young boy's attention on me and he said with his usual smile " Hey Iggy where were you I was so bored and you said you were gonna read me a bed time story ."

" Of course I am going to read you a bed time story you just had to be a little patient . " I said while taking out the book I just finished and opening it for Alfie to see " You see I brought the book and can you please stop calling me Iggy ? "

Alfred simply ignored England words and instead carefully inspected the title after a while his smile widened even more once he read the words wolf on it " Iggy this book looks so cool will the wolf chomp on people like sharks do ! "

England grimaced at what Alfred wanted to see a wolf do and he mentally told himself he was going to have to stop telling Alfred tales from his pirate days before the boy begins to enjoy such things as blood and gore too much . England then opened the book preparing to read it to the boy but before he began he gave a mental prayer to both Red Riding Hood and Ludwig the wolf who were once actual people and then began to read the story to Alfred .

* * *

**I just had to do a one shot of this song since it is both so sad and sweet . It also gave me a new perspective on the tale of "Little Red Riding Hood" and now I wish in the actual story of "Little Red Riding Hood " the wolf was not actually a bad guy and Little Red Riding Hood actually liked him . This version of the story is much more better than the original in my opinion and now I hate whenever someone mentions the original version to me or if they call the wolf evil . Also the reason why I made England the narrator was due to the fact he has a lot of contact with the mythical world and I am sure he can write a book if he wanted to about romance or tragedy :D . Reason why I choose Italy as Little Red Riding Hood was due to the fact that in the song Len kept calling her weak, kind, and frail which reminded me of Italy and Germany was the wolf since in the song Rin calls the wolf awkward but gentle which is kind of Germany's personality in a nut shell .**


	5. Cattleya : Strange Love

**Song this is based off of : "Cattleya"**

**Original Vocaloid singer of this song : Gumi **

**Main Character of one shot : Human AU France *Francis Bonnefoy***

**Side Characters / Mentioned Characters : Seychelles **

**Pairing's in this one shot : FraSey **

******Disclaimer : Hetalia and Vocaloid are not owned by me but if they were America and KAITO would have a fight over who would get the last cup of ice-cream. **

******* Note : there will be no actual bodily contact in the form of S.E.X between France and Seychelles and you will see why if you can guess what she is in this one shot ... ***

*******Second Note : I wrote out in the form of song lyrics since it felt more fitting to the story and does not give too much away abut Seychelles until the end * **

* * *

Talilah-rilatta-lah

much to the disbelief of everyone

the local flirt Francis has fallen in love

but that was not the surprise

what caused everyone to gasp

was the fact that the womanizer

had fallen in love with a blind girl

but Francis could not stand that she could not see

he gave his right eye to her

so the two worlds they see could become one ...

Talilah-rilatta-lah

The problems had not ended yet

since the blind girl is deaf as well

and could not hear Francis voice

but that was not an issue

since Francis quickly gave her his left ear

so she could hear his beautiful music

then he began to sing along

as if he were blind himself

scaring his closest friends away

but Francis did not care at all

not daring to ruin his love's smile

and expressing his love in song

Talilah-lilah-lilah

firmly Francis embraced the girl

easing her slender body

not wanting to part from her

he decided to never leave

and continued to kiss her just right

to put her mind at ease ...

Talilah-rilatta-lah

the girl continued to be

the main focus of Francis life

since he refused to leave

he could not help but be fascinated

whenever he looked at her

The girl a perfect beauty

forever keeping her looks and charm

Francis heart continued to beat rapidly

Since he could not resist anymore

the girl's smile became poison to him

***Guess what type of girl Seychelles is yet ? :D***

Talilah-lilah-lilah

the couple danced under the moon

not being affected by anyone else

the girl's legs were useless

but Francis did not mind

since he continued to support her

and promise to take care of her until the end ...

Talilah-lilah-lilah

the girl with the two red bows

continued to be trapped in her frame

her expression continues to remain the same

But Francis would not give up

how many times it took

he did not care

and continued to court the girl in the painting ...

* * *

**Was anyone who read this surprised after they found out Seychelles was actually a painting in the end ? The first time I read the English lyrics and watched the video of this song I actually believed the girl the guy fell in love with was real until the end of the song which is kind of sad since there were hints all over the place about this . Anyway this has to be one of my favorite songs even though it is so strange and weird and I think the reason I like it is because the girl Gumi is singing about remains unknown to us until the end of the song or if you can put the hints together . The idea of putting France as the boy courting the painting comes from a Greek mythology story about a guy very much like France who falls in love with a statue even though he is good looking and could easily pick up actual girls . At first I was planning on doing Austria instead for this one shot but once I read this comment on YouTube about a Greek mythology story relating to this song I quickly read the mythology story and France suddenly came to mind and I could not shake him out of my head afterwards . **


End file.
